Morgan Hurlitz
believe in hope Morgan Drew Hurlitz 16 January 1992 Average in height and general size and, well, every other way physically possible, Morgan is possibly one of the most unobtrusive people ever. He has long-ish, red-brown hair and dark, tired blue eyes that are pretty much constantly set over dark circles. His clothing is even about as non-descript as he is, mostly jeans and t-shirts, the same constant rotation of plain articles of dress, all generally a bit dirty, covered in splatters of paint and smudges of graphite and charcoal. believe in faith Well-meaning is a good way of describing Morgan, to a certain extent, and beyond that extent is where people often just think of it as his not knowing any better and not meaning to cause any trouble. He's a relatively friendly sort, holding no particular grudges and seeing no point in making any assumptions about a person simply based upon their physical, mental, biological, chosen or psychic disposition. This has not always proven to be his most self-preservative instinct but what can you do? He has yet to wind up dead, perhaps because his apparent optimism in regards to that cliche thought of all people being inherently good is simply too pathetic for anyone to ever take seriously. The optimism is only an act, however. In truth, Morgan knows with a personal certainty that, while no one is born evil, there are some who simply have no good left in them or otherwise consciously suppress what good they do have. Schizophrenic, amongst other things, Morgan is also probably certifiably insane. He's never really tested that theory, of course, but he figures that he has enough issues within his own head that he won't be able to pass it off as eccentricity forever. Already it can be quite the issue. he talks to himself and, occasionally, inanimate object. Sometimes he's more subdued, sometimes very in-you-face, but something always seems to excuse whatever behavior he displays. What most people don't know, however, is that some of his inconsistent behavior is to be blamed on a voice in his head that has become, for lack of a better description, a second personality. Litz, that second personality, is basically the Hyde to Morgan's Jekyll. The product of Morgan's guilt over what he sees as having abandoned his mother and not giving his foster family a chance, Litz is very much Morgan's opposite. He's viciously manipulative and enjoys the pain of others. In the simplest of terms, he is a complete and utter jerk. Luckily, thanks to his current regiment of medications, Morgan mostly manages to keep Litz confined to his own mind...and a rubber ducky. believe in things I can't fight Morgan is a pictomancer, meaning that he has the ability to bring his artwork to life. The image must be of something that could, hypothetically, step out of the canvas of its own accord - so basically he could bring a picture of a dragon to life but he couldn't pull a gun out of his sketchbook. His golems are of limited intelligence and limited lifespan and are only as large as they were drawn. Medicated for many reasons, mostly unrelated to his ability, he is learning to control exactly which completed artwork comes to life as well as how to control the actions of the golems. believe in truth Morgan was born to Joseph and May Hurlitz, primarily growing up just outside of Boston. He wasn't born there but, being a military child and Boston being where he spent most of his early years, it was the first home that he could remember and therefore the place to which he became most attached. Always the socially awkward child, that attachment was the only reason that the constant moving bothered him. His friends were few and far between and were more often the sort of acquaintances one makes amongst similarly awkward individuals, thereby turning out to be less friendships and more desperate, mutual attempts to look like less of a target for teasing. In other places, he missed the places that he knew and the relative safety of that knowing. Social issues and spacial anxiety aside, Morgan had a rather happy, lower middle-class life until the age of twelve, when his father died early on in the war in Iraq. For the next four years, he and his mother struggle through, both falling deeper and deeper into their own mental hells until, finally, May cracked. With his mother institutionalized and no living relatives, Morgan found himself dropped into the Massachusetts fostering system with nothing to hold on to save for his art and what little contact he was allowed with his mother. It was only a year in that he realized his foster family was beginning to recognize the fact he was probably just as crazy as his mom, just in different ways. So, when the neighbors' daughter, Angelique, the only "true friend" he felt he had ever even begun to make, suggested they run away from home, he didn't need a whole lot of convincing. She had her own reasons and he had his, so they struck out toward the only place that he felt comfortable heading. In early April, having lost Angelique as well as the vast majority of his mind, Morgan was picked up by QCI. They promised to supply him with the necessities, as well as the help that he needed and, currently living on the street with nothing to his name but a few belongings in a backpack, a vicious and manipulative voice in his head and a few trailing golem, Morgan took their offer. Though he has since come to his senses enough to truly feel the guilt that he harbors over what he feels was abandoning his mother, he has also at least come to his senses enough to recognize that coming to QCI was probably...definitely for the best. believe in slavery In-game History but it's only the television kind believe that light will find a way *John Constantine *Lear Shapiro *Lee Letowski *Noah Tessaro believe in jets as they blow into the sky *Girls believe in you Devil By My Side by David Usher Believe that hate will never die, / Believe in sex and love in a dangerous time, / Believe in grace and your intelligence, / Believe in exploring the corners of the mind, / Believe your truth is not my truth, / That God can exist with many faces at one time, / Believe that we will find a way through all of these things We Throw Parties, You Throw Knives by Los Campesinos! There's red stains all over the place / But they're not blood, they're cherryade / We throw parties, you throw knives/ It's all the same if the fizzy drinks are nice / Oh no, it's my mistake, you cut your tongue while taking a sip / It's over, tell his mother, the party is over Bonedriven by Bush we're just a wish away / 27th letter / much maligned / beat me clever / say you will / nevermind / open up / open wide / bonedriven Kiss Me, I'm Contagious by From First To Last (Litz) We won't back down / (bang, bang, guns go bang) / From a fight / (bang, bang, guns go bang) / 90 paces west / (bang, bang, guns go bang) / At noon we draw to, we draw to death believe in me and all of these things Morgan is mine, originally based on the template for old school Vampire: The Masquerade. Lou Taylor Pucci belongs to himself. Category:Characters